Mood Weather
by JoeyJar99
Summary: There's something that Ally Dawson and the weather have in common. Nobody knows it, not even herself. That is, except her best friend and music partner, Austin Moon. The weather is like Ally's very own mood ring. It's sunny when she's happy. It's rainy when she's sad. There's lightning when she's angry. It thunders when she's scared. And it's foggy when she's confused. T to be safe
1. Part I: Forward

Most people think Miami's climate is because of its sea-level elevation, or coastal location, or position just above the Tropic of Cancer, or its proximity to the Gulf Stream but they would be wrong. For its sunny weather wasn't thanks to geography, but to a certain brown-haired songwriter with a sunny attitude.

See, there's something that Ally Dawson and the weather have in common. Nobody knows it, not even herself. That is, except her best friend and music partner, Austin Moon. How does he know this? Well, when you spend countless hours staring – Oops! I mean, _observing_ – someone, you notice these things. Especially when you're completely engrossed – I-I mean, very scarcely paying attention to – someone. What huge crush that is probably better described as love, but he's too afraid to anything about? I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about the affairs of Austin's heart! Just because I'm the narrator and know people's inner most thoughts, doesn't mean I know that Austin's in love with Ally! Stop asking me questions! I'm not gonna give away any answers!

Now that you've stop the cruel **_INTERROGATION_**, I'll tell you the connection. The weather is like Ally's very own mood ring. It's sunny when she's happy. It's rainy when she's sad. There's lightning when she's angry. It thunders when she's scared. And it's foggy when she's confused. This "Mood Weather" (as Austin liked to call it) Austin actually liked. It helped him. How, you ask? Well, to know that you need to know that he kept a notebook of the corresponding mood and weather and a log of what happened to make her feel that way. Yes, some of the times the emotion was directed towards him (and it practically killed him when they were the unpleasant emotions), but sometimes it was other people or things. He wanted to protect her from the things that made her scared. Comfort her from the things that made her sad. Explain things when she was confused. Push away the thing that made her angry. And bring the things that made her happy closer. He knew it was a big, practically impossible task, but he didn't care. He'd do anything for her. And with love on his side, he believed he could do anything, because that's how he felt. Sure he couldn't watch everything, (that would drive him crazy and he was already being drived crazy enough by her, he did _not_ need more on his plate) but he could, however, not bring up things that made her uncomfortable and bring her pickles to make her happy. You wanna see this awesome stuff in action? Well, I just made your wish come true...


	2. Part 1: Depression

Austin learned that when it comes to a sad Ally, she likes to shrink away. Understandable and normal, but there was one problem; it wasn't healthy. If she could, she would keep all her pain inside and never show anyone. She wouldn't want anyone else to be sad too. The thing was, she would never let it out. All the tears, all the sobs, all the _truth_, buried inside her. So, Austin had to take charge in those situations. He had to get her to open up. He was her shoulder to cry on. Because she needed it? Well, yeah, but mostly because he wanted to, it was just a plus side that she needed it to. So when she got an interesting call from her mom, he took charge.

* * *

It had been sunny all week which Austin loved and took as a good sign. A sunny day meant a sunny Ally. And a sunny Ally meant a happy Austin. That is, until is suddenly started raining. Austin had been outside playing basketball when he felt a drop of water on his shoulder. He looked up, and sure enough it was raining. His first thought was "hmm...that's weird" than it was "Mood Weather!". He ran inside, up to his room, and over to his phone. To call Ally, all he had to do was to push a button. All he had to do was push #5. He figured that after he dialed her number so many times, he knew it by heart; it was time for her to get on his speed dial. She was #5. Right in the middle. Most people put who they talk to most as #1, but remember, he didn't want anyone to know that he liked her. Though Trish and Dez somehow found out. I wonder how... Anyway, he pushed #5. He has to wait for after 4 rings; almost to the answering machine, but she does pick-up.

"Ally, what's wrong! What happened! Why are you sad!" He speaks even before she gets a chance to say hello.

"How did you know I'm sad? I haven't even said anything?" The ever so practical, Ally asks.

"Because it's raining!" He shouts. He doesn't even realize that sounds crazy and delusional.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind that! I'm coming over. You go get into some cozy pajamas and I'll be there in 5." He starts to hang-up on her because he knows that she'll argue. Then he realizes how incredibly rude that is and decides to add, "Oh, and don't even try to argue, you won't change my mind! OK? Bye." And with that he hangs up on a very confused Ally.

* * *

Five minutes later, as Austin promised, he rings he doorbell. Ally opens the door a few seconds later. And since, he knows that she's in shell mode, he just starts the conversation.

"Oh, good, you're already in pajamas." She was indeed wearing pajamas. She was wearing pink fleece pajama pants that had green little crown wearing frogs, red hearts, and writing saying things like "princess and the frog" and "kiss a frog, turn it into a prince" or even "someday your prince will come". And a light yellow t-shirt, matching the crowns, saying "Kiss Me" and had a drawing of a love-struck frog (complete with a wiggly line smile and half closed eyes) wearing a crown, with kiss marks all over his face **_(1)_**. Austin was seriously contemplating if he should follow the t-shirts demand, but then remembers that it was the pajama top asking him, rather than her herself.

"And so are you." Ally's observes, slightly taken aback. He's wearing red and black plaid pajama pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. She wonders how his t-shirt's white. He being him and how messy he is and how many messes he makes, it's a wonder there isn't a single visible stain. But look, it's pristine. I guess his mom really knows how to do laundry.

"Well, of course I am. It would be weird if only you were in pajamas. The point is for you to be comfortable, and I don't you to get all self-conscious, so I put on my pajamas on too. Now, can I come in or are we gonna by the door all day?" Well, he has been standing there for at least 5 minutes.

"Oh, right." She laughs nervously as she moves so he can come in.

"Thankyou," He gives her a polite, curtly nod. Then continues, "Now Austin Moon's Ally Get Well Soon plan can begin. Step One: Letting It Out. Let's go sit on the couch."He suggests.

Ally, feeling too sad to argue, nods and sits on the couch, closely followed by Austin, who sits right next to her.

"OK, what happened?"He asks, getting straight to the point.

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." He assures. He already knows that she's getting into her shell but he's not going to let her stay for long. So, yes, the conversation sounds a little weird and choppy but he's gotta act fast because it's hard to undo shelled-Ally.

"OK, well you know how my mom's coming for my birthday?" She starts.

"Yeah," He answers while nodding.

"Well, one of her gorillas got sick and injured so she has to stay in Africa."

"But aren't they supposed to able to take care of themselves?" Then he quickly adds, "Not to be rude or anything! But if they've become too dependent on your mom and her troop isn't that a danger to their health? Your mom's only a researcher, after all."

"Yes, but the gorilla got hurt in a hunting trap."

"A hunting trap? Aren't gorillas endangered?"

"T-They are." She stutters.

He notices her falter and decides to lead away from the subject of poaching. "Which one was it?"

"Ally"

"The one named after you?"

"Mm-hm," she nods. Then she starts to tear, "I don't know which hurts more. That my mom isn't going to be here for my birthday or that some stupid hunter wanted to kill some gorillas and one got hurt." All along the way he voice cracks so much you would think it was Rice Crispy Cereal.

There was also a crack or two coming from Austin's heart. It might have not been literally breaking, but it still hurt. "Awwww," He says while opening his arms for a hug and using his hands to gesture her to come into his embrace. "Come here. You need an emotional Heimlich."

Austin just receives a weird look for that last statement.

"It was something a character on this TV show I was watching said **_(2)_**. Never mind that, just come here," He adds while pulling her towards him.

"It was a baby, Austin. A baby! It was just let out on its own. Now it's probably scarred for life and will never want to be alone again," She cries into his shoulder.

"Shh, Ally, it's OK," He comforts, "You know what gorillas have? Instincts! Natural instincts! Ally will be fine. And even if she never wants to be alone, that's OK. You wanna know why? Because being alone is such a dreary feeling. Feeling lost, like no one loves or cares about you. No one should feel that. But she won't be alone! Wanna know why? Because she'll plenty of guys after her. So much so that the one who cares about her more than anyone else and has been thought everything with her is left out in the cold. She doesn't do it, but the guys just keep pushing her away from m–

"–Austin, you're hurting me." Ally interrupts.

"What? Oh," He hadn't even realized that he'd been tightening his grip on her during his story. He relaxes his arms around her but still holds her, "Sorry."

"It's OK."

"Anyways," Austin continues, "but it's not her fault. It's not her fault that she's beautiful beyond compare. That she's kind and gentle and loving. That she's smarter than anyone in a 5 mile radius. That all the boys want her cause, after all, who wouldn't. She's perfect. She's, well, an angel on earth."

"You know, Austin. I love how you talk about Ally as if you actually know her."

"Yeah, like I know Ally."

After a few more moments, she takes a deep breath and leans away from Austin, "OK. I think I'm done."

"You sure," He says sadly though she doesn't notice.

"Yeah, I think so."

He feels a mix of sad and happy. He's sad because he can't comfort her or hold her anymore. But also happy because that means he's one step closer to Happy Ally. "Great! On to Step Two: Healing. Ingredients: A movie, ice cream, and cozy stuff. I'll go get the ice cream. You go get some blankets. And you can pick whatever movie you like."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Ally, if I picked a movie I wanted to see and you didn't, that wouldn't help much. The point is for you to feel happy, so pick a movie that makes you feel better."

"OK."

"Great! I'll be right back," And with that Austin gets up and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later, Austin comes back with two bright blue bowls. "Pick a movie, Alls?" He asks the balled-up beauty he loves so much on the couch with a blanket over her legs.

Ally just nods as a response.

"Cool," He replies while sitting next to her, purposely closer than normal. "Here's your ice cream, Ma-dum," He states, handing her a bowl, while adding an accent to the word "madam".

"Fruity Mint Swirl?" She asks looking inside the bowl at the rainbow colored ice cream.

"Mm-hm. I know you love it and since you need to be happy…happy ice cream."

She nods in understanding, then she gets curious," And what do you have?"

"Same," He says showing her the contents of his bowl.

"But, we have your favorite. Chocolate **_(3)_**." She confusedly states but it has a hint of a question in its tone.

"Well, I wanted to match you. Is that OK?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I wasn't sure if it was like your secret stash or something," He clarifies.

She shakes her head while responding with, "No, it's not. Oh! Here's your blanket." She hands him a fluffy, navy blue, blanket**_ (4)_**.

"Thankyou, Alls," He puts the blanket on him then questions, "What movie are we watching?"

"_Newsies._"

"What's it about?"

"It's a musical set in the newsboy strike in 1899, where the newsies, as they were called, fight back against their unruly bosses."

"Interesting…" He tries.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to watch it, I ca–

"–Woah, Ally, it's OK. I've never actually seen this movie and I just thought it sounded like the kind of movie you'd like. There's nothing wrong with that, just, interesting."

"OKKK?" she says, while turning her head towards the screen. She presses the play button. Some white words pop up reading "This story is based on actual events" Then a voice over starts.

"_In 1899, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of newsies, peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner, you saw 'em carrying the banner, bringin' you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army without a leader, until one day all that changed."_ A boy with a Brooklyn accent says while there's a sort of slide show of sepia pictures of the newsboy strike go across the screen.

The scene changes to a plaque of a statue. The camera rolls up to show 4 boys sleeping on the statue as the color spectrum changes from sepia to color. It, then, cuts to newspapers being made. It shows long, wide, strips of paper running over rolls with a guy helping them, making sure there's no build-up. Then the title pops up in white, looking like ink on a newspaper, capitol letters stating "NEWSIES" It changes to an outside shot of a building as a horse-drawn wagon goes by. It zooms up on the sigh over the door and it says in yellow writing on a dark green backing "NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE." You go inside and you see a pair of shoes walking up the rather squeaky steps. It goes to a panning shot of a bunch of teenage boys sleeping in various positions on a bunch on bunk beds. You see the man, who was previously walking up the stairs, in full profile, and carrying a mop or broom or something like that. He shouts down towards one of the bottom bunks, "Boots!" and a boy pops awake…then tries to go back to sleep. The man _**(4)**_ walks forward a bit while saying, "Skittery. Skittery. Skittery!" he slaps the boys foot which is facing the isle. The boy, just waking-up, says, "I didn't do it." While shooting up in bed only to have the man _**(4)**_ lightly slap his cheek, asking, "What do you mean 'ya didn't do it? Get up. When you get up, you have to get up!" he shouts to the other newsboys. It shows a shot of a boy with his thumb in his mouth as the man **_(4)_** says off-screen, "Snitch. Get up. C'mon, everybody's sleepin'. They sleep, sleep. They sleep their life away, these kids. The ink is wet. The presses are rollin'! Sell a pape! Sell a pape!" as the boy starts to shift to get more comfortable so he can go back to sleep, as the camera goes towards the other end of his bed and shows a boy which has the first boy's foot in his face. The boy finding a foot in his face, quickly pushes it away. The other boy responds with a "Hey." It then shows the man**_ (4)_ **walking over a boy in one of the top bunks, saying, "Hey, Cowboy. Hey, Cowboy, you dreamin' about sellin' papers?" The man _**(4)**_ starts tapping Cowboy's shoulder while repeating "hey" while Cowboy starts mumbling in detest, "Don't wanna. What's the matter with you?" as he turns on his back, his face towards the man **_(4)_** (and the camera). The man_** (4)**_ asks incredulously, "With me?" "What's the matter with you?" Cowboy repeats a little louder and clearer. "What's the matter with you?" The man **_(4)_** counters. Cowboy turns on his side again, while mumbling (again), "Get off my back." The man _**(4)** _hits him to wake him up "Hey, go away from me," protests Cowboy. "Come on!" "You're mad!" "Hey, kid," the man **_(4)_** says then starts laughing as he and Cowboy start playfully pushing each other. "Get up, boy. Come on, come on." Cowboy starts getting out of bed as the man returns his attention to the other newsboys and starts shouting again, "Carry your banner. Sell the paper!" The man _**(4)** _continues shouting off screen "Sell the paper. What are you doin'? Sell the papers. Everybody, what are ya doin'?" as it goes over to one boy sitting the edge of a bottom bed. He picks up a cup and looks inside, and then around his bedside table a bit, frantically searching for something, until he looks at the boy on the bottom bunk next to his own. He moves forward and knells down against the boys bed and starts singing, which starts a whole musical number. It goes like this.

'That's my cigar'  
'You'll steal anudder'  
'Hey, bummers, we got work to do'  
'Since when did you become me mudder?'  
'Ah, stop yer bawlin'!'  
'Hey! Who ast you?' _**(5)**_

Then it shows a kid about 9 in white pajama underwear and a brown hat. Then a guy wearing no shirt just suspenders **_(6) _**walks up to Cowboy and asks, "So, how'd ya sleep, Jack?" to which the other guy, now reveled named 'Jack', responds with, "On me back, Mush." The boy who asked the question starts laughing and asks (sorta) the other boys walking by them, "Hear that, fellas? Hear what Jack said," he starts playfully punching Jack_**(7)**_ (who, after a while, starts punching him back to make him stop) and continues, "I asked Jack how he slept and he said 'On me back, Mush'" Then he walks away laughing as another guy with curly brown hair and a crutch **_(8)_ **walks up to Jack. He asks, "Hey, Jack? When I walk, does it look like I'm faking it?" Jack replies, "No. Who said you're faking it?" Jack questions as he lightly puts an arm around the boy's shoulders and start walking to what looks like a shaving station. The first guy explains, "I don't know. It's just—there are so many fake crips on the street today, a real crip ain't got a chance. I gotta find me a new selling spot where they ain't used to seeing me." Then the song starts again.

'Try Bottle Alley or da harbor'  
'Try Central Park, it's guaranteed'  
'Try any banker, bum, or barber ...'  
'They almost all knows how to read!'

'I smell money'  
'You smell foul!'  
'Met this goil last night ...'  
'Ahh, Move your elbow!'  
'Pass the towel!'  
'For a buck, I might!'

'Ain't it a fine life  
Carrying the banner through it all?  
A mighty fine life  
Carrying the banner tough and tall  
Every mornin'  
We goes where we wishes  
We's as free as fishes  
Sure beats washin' dishes  
What a fine life  
Carrying the banner home-free all!' _**(5)**_

They all start running out of the lodging house, fully dressed. They start running around the street. It cuts to a chute with stacks of newspapers going down and a bunch of boys (about around teenage) manning them while a red-headed and freckled kid starts shouting at them to hurry them up. It goes back to the newsies, showing them jumping over these huge barrels that are just standing up in the middle of the road.

'Summer stinks and winter's waitin'  
Welcome to New Yawk!  
Boy, ain't nature fascinatin'  
When youse gotta walk?'

'Still, it's a fine life  
Carrying the banner with me chums!  
A mighty fine life  
Blowin' every nickel as it comes'

'I'm no snoozer  
Sittin; makes me antsy  
I likes livin' chancy'  
'Harlem tah Delancey  
What a fine life  
Carrying the banner through the slums' _**(5)**_

Then some nuns standing in a wagon come on the screen.

'Blessed children  
Though you wander lost and depraved  
Jesus loves you  
You shall be saved!' **_(5)_**

Then the nuns start handing the newsies food as a lady comes and starts walking thought the newsies, as if looking for someone.

'_Patrick, darling,  
Since you left me I am undone  
Mother loves you!  
God, save my son!'  
_  
**'Just gimme half a cup'  
'Somethin' ta wake me up'  
'I gotta find an angle '  
'I gotta sell more papes'**

**'Papers is all I got  
Wish I could catch a breeze  
Sure hope the headline's hot  
All I can catch is fleas  
God, help me if it's not!  
Somebody help me, please ...'  
**  
'If I hate the headlines  
I'll make up the headline  
And I'll say anythin' I hafta  
'Cause at two for a penny  
If I take too many  
Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta'

_'Look! They're puttin' up the headline  
You call that a headline?  
I get better stories  
From the copper on the beat!  
I was gonna start at twenty  
Now a dozen'll be plenty  
Tell me, how'm I gonna make ends meet? '  
_  
**'What's it say?  
That won't pay!  
So where's your spot?  
God, it's hot!  
Will ya tell me  
How'm I gonna make ends meet? '  
**  
'We need a good assassination!  
We need an earthquake or a war!'  
'How 'bout a crooked politician?'  
'Hey, stupid, that ain't news no more!'

'Uptown to Grand Central Station  
Down to City Hall  
We improves our circulation  
Walkin' till we fall'

_'Still we'll be out there  
Carrying the banner man to man!  
We'll be out there  
Soakin' every sucker that we can!  
See the headline:  
Newsies on a mission!  
Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
While we're out there  
Carrying the banner is the –'  
_  
**'Look, they're puttin' up the headline  
They call that a headline?  
The idiot who wrote it  
Must be workin' for the Sun!  
Did ya hear about the fire? **  
**Heard it killed old man Maguire!  
Heard the toll was even higher  
Why do I miss all the fun?  
Hitched it on a trolley  
Meet 'cha Forty-fourth and Second  
Little Italy's a secret  
Bleecker's further than I reckoned  
By the courthouse  
Near the stables  
On the corner someone beckoned and I –' _(5)_  
**

The newsies are interrupted by two mean looking guys wearing bowler hats come and walk into their mob. A boy wearing a button-up shirt with a plaid patterned waistcoat and pants**_ (9)_**starts calling them out by pretending to sniff the air and saying, "Dear me. What is unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Another boy interjects with, "Too rotten to be the sewer **_(10)_**." The two bowler hat-ed guys start making their ways toward the talking boys. The boy with a crutch _**(8)**_ agrees, "Yeah. Yeah. It must be the Delancey Brudders." To which all the newsies laugh. The Delancey Brothers are finally up with the boys. The first boy who started talking greets them, "Hiya, boys." The shorter of the Delanceys grabs a kid **_(10)_** (younger than the majority of the boys) by the back of his head and tells him, "In the back, you lousy little shrimp." And proceeds to throw the young boy down on the ground. The guy who started the back talk warns _**(9)**_, "That's not good to that, not healthy," as Cowboy helps the kid up. He goes in front of the Delanceys and tells them, with full confidence I might add, "You shouldn't callin' people lousy shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referring to the family resemblance in your brudder here." All the newsies 'Ooooo!" to this insult. The boy in the plaid waistcoat **_(9)_** put an arm between them while shouting to the newsies, "Five-to-one the cowboy skunks 'em. Who's bettin'?" The newsies call back to him with, "Nah! Bum odds." Cowboy steps up again and gets in their face, "That's right, it's an insult. So is this." Then he takes the taller Dalancey's hat and runs off with them chasing him as the newsies yell exclaims of "Ohhhhhh!" as they follow to watch the action. It cuts to Cowboy sliding and rolling under a wagon. Then to a teenage boy and a younger boy _**(12)**_ (around 10) walk-up to the town square. It cuts back to the Delanceys jumping on top of the wagon, closely followed by the newsies in background. Cowboy then swings down from his riding place from under the awning and kicks them both in the stomachs, causing them to fall the few feet to the concrete. The duo of the teenage boy and his younger friend _**(12)**_ start walking forward, and Cowboy runs (literally. Cowboy _was_ running.) into them. They get balanced on their feet again and the teenager _**(13)**_ ask, "What do you think you're doing?" Cowboy looks over to the crowd of newsies and sees the Delanceys getting though, so he responds with a smile "Runnin'!" _**(14)**_ Cowboys then runs off followed by the Delanceys, who knock over the mismatched age duo in the process. Then it cuts to Cowboy, who temporarily lost the Delancey Brothers, and the newsies congratulating him, while the song starts again.

'_It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner through it all?  
A mighty fine life  
Carrying the banner tough and tall  
See the headline  
Newsies on a mission  
Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
What a fine life,  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a  
Go!'  
_  
**'Would you look at that headline?  
You call that a headline?  
I get better stories  
From the copper on the beat!  
I was gonna start with twenty  
Now a dozen'll be plenty  
Would you tell me how'm I ever  
Gonna make ends meet?  
Hitched it on a trolley  
Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second  
Little Italy's a secret  
Bleecker's further than I reckoned  
By the courthouse  
Near the stables  
On the corner someone beckoned!  
Go get 'em Cowboy  
You got 'em now, boy!  
Go get 'em, Cowboy!  
You got 'em now, boy!  
Go!' _(5)_  
**

Even though Austin's only seen, like, 10 minutes of this movie, he thinks it's pretty good! Although, a big part of it probably has to with the fact that during the song, Ally happened to shift so she was against him. He put his arm around, _only to make her more comfortable_! So, now, they were kind of cuddling, much to the pleasure of Austin. He honestly just likes to hold her in his arms. Something he _REALLY_ hopes he can do more of in the future...

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**(1)** I actually designed this myself._  
_**(2)** The TV show is Pushing Daises. Charlotte "Chuck" Charles says this in the first episode; Pie-lette_  
_**(3)** I don't know what Austin's favorite ice cream is._  
_**(4)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, he's Kloppman_  
_**(5)** This is the first song in the movie. It's called "Carrying the Banner". You should look it up. Here's some links (please take out the *. I don't know if I need to do this or not but I'veseen others do it so I'm trying to learn by example): This one just has stills (pictures) but they still correspond to what happens in the movie-** ht*tp:/*w*ww.*yo*utu*be.*com/*watc*h?v=xf*a0b*QBw*hF*o** This one is a video but it has poor visual and audio quality. It also takes out all of the music behind the talking parts- **h*ttp:*/*w*ww*.yout*ube*.com*/*wa*tch*?v=q*7hTFC*VJA2c** Both have the deleted part in it. There's part of a verse (about four lines) that they deleted from the movie. I was going to put that part in here, but since when you watch the movie you don't see it, I didn't add it. P.S. There are parts of this song that goes into counterpart, so I put the first group in italics and the **second in bold**._  
_**(6)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, he's Mush._  
_**(7)** Jack and Cowboy are the same person, just so you know._  
_**(8)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, he's Crutchy_  
_**(9)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, he's Racetrack_  
_**(10)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, he's Boots_  
_**(11)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, Oscar pushed Snipeshooter_  
_**(12)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, they're David and Les_  
_**(13)** For those of you who have seen Newsies, he's David. I know I just mentioned him in the author's note above, but I just wanted to clarify._  
_**(14)** For some reason, I really like those two lines._

_**Disclaimer:**  
_I do not own Austin & Ally nor do I with Newsies. I do own a copy, though. I LOVE this movie. I highly suggest you watch it. It's also my sick movie._  
_

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
**

**So, guys, what did you think. I didn't ask in the last one because that was just a forward. This isn't a story, it's more like a multi-chap one-shot. I think that's what you call them. Well, I'm gonna pretend like it is. Please tell me what you think because I won't upload if no one want to read it. I think it just makes sense.  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**_  
_


End file.
